Rose Accord
Notice of the Rose Accord Posted upon the various notice boards of the primary Alliance cities and outposts, posters and fliers were displayed prominently; the sigil of House Greymane adorned upon the top. In ornate script, the following words are ascribed upon the parchment: “To all Gilneans seeking to serve the homeland with a greater purpose, the Rose Accord has been formed. Established to unite all who would see our great nation restored, no matter what organization one has sworn to. This coalition has been formed as an alliance of Gilnean interests in order to facilitate the restoration of our country, preserve our people, and see our borders defended. Together, the Accord shall serve as a singular body that will act in the interests of our nation. A pact to restore our kingdom and reunite our people so that all might know our fervor.” Glory to Gilneas. Along with the post, additional information can be found. What is The Rose Accord? The Rose Accord is an organization formed through acts of Gilnean tenacity to retake and restore the Kingdom of Gilneas; to preserve the ways of its people in a changed world and stand defiant against the Forsaken and those who would see it undone. In the years since the Cataclysm, the Forsaken have been slowly removed from the landscape of the once great Kingdom, though it is not enough. Organizations such as the Blades of Greymane and Grey Hand have worked tirelessly to restore and revitalize various reaches of the Kingdom, such as the Headlands and the southern reaches. Through their efforts, they have been able to purge the threat of the undead and that of the plague that blights the land in these regions, yet it is not enough. The Rose Accord has been formed by gathering together like minded Gilnean individuals whose focus is to see their home restored to greatness, to work together to achieve this goal and restore their people to their home. Who is the Rose Accord? The Rose Accord is a coalition made between Duke Berenal Grayblade of the Blades of Greymane, Baron Nicholas Graveshire of the Grey Hand, Baron Cedric Belcarthe of Saelborough and his wife Dame Rinnaelle Belcarthe of the Grasp. United in a common goal to see their homeland restored, the group has joined together in a binding pact that combines the resources and forces of their various organizations and affiliations under one banner. From within the halls of Marrow Keep, once home to the great Black Knights of Gilneas, the Rose Accord meets and deliberates on the choices to be made with their great homeland’s restoration, as well as its further protection. With the Greymane Wall in disrepair, it falls to such organizations to ensure the Gilnean people can rise once more as one of the greatest nations the whole of Azeroth has ever seen. Current Member Organizations The Blades of Greymane and the Duchy of the Headlands The Grey Hand and the Barony of Greymoon Isle The House of Belcarthe and the Barony of Saelborough The Order of the Wolf under the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored How do I get involved with the Rose Accord? /join theroseaccord ingame. You can also contact any existing members about how to join. Questions can be sent to: Berenal, Brambles, and Rinnaelle in game, or through IC/OOC mail. It is requested one officially joins before attending meetings in order to facilitate organization. When does the Rose Accord meet? IC: Every six weeks, within the halls of Marrow Keep in the Northern Headlands. OOC: Every six weeks, Shadowfang Keep courtyard. Ensure you are appropriately invited to calendar events, otherwise you may not get an invitation. What are the goals that the Rose Accord is working towards now? IC: The Rose Accord seeks to unite all Gilneans in one organization that transcends oath and order, and to form a web of connections that kinsmen can use to stay in touch with one another. Once achieved, they seek to work towards the restoration of Gilneas, starting with the Northern Headlands. OOC: To form an organization for all Gilnean roleplayers who still want to participate in Gilnean-centric roleplay, but do not want to leave their current orders and guilds. To create an open stream of communication within the Rose Accord so that Gilnean roleplayers can easily find other Gilnean roleplayers and facilitate more roleplay within the region, be it proxy or not. DISCLAIMER: To facilitate a cooperative server canon and community, members of the Rose Accord are expected to respect one another as well as recognize the various fanons in place within, such as the Duchy of the Headlands, Greymoon Isle, Saelborogh, and the various other implemented regions. Part of this expanding fanon is that Gilneas is obviously not to scale, and as such some regions may be the focus that are not actually present in game. Category:Blades of Greymane Category:The Grey Hand Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:The Rose Accord Category:Blood of Lordaeron